Work or Love?
by brtnyt
Summary: Lucy is interning at the Kinkirk's law firm, but when Lucy starts to fall for the boss, what will happen? Epilogue out now!
1. The First Day

**Disclaimer- I don't own 7th Heaven, that belongs to the WB.**

**A/N- This story has nothing to do with "What's It Going To Be....."**

**Summery- Kevin is a lawyer, and he owns a firm with his brother Ben. Lucy is an intern, who is getting ready to finish her law degree. Lucy gets a job at the Kinkirk's firm, and finds out she may be in love with the boss.**

_Chapter 1- The First Day_

Today is Lucy's first day at the Kinkirk's firm in Manhattan, New York. She had been in law school for six years now. Lucy was very fortunate to be able to graduate at seventeen. At twenty- three years old, she was living by herself in an apartment in Manhattan.

Lucy entered the very, large building, and walked over to the elevator. She barely made it in. Lucy was already five minutes late, and she was getting really nervous. '_I can't believe I'm late and it's my first day,' Lucy thought._ Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing sound of the door opening. A man that looked like he was in his late twenty's early thirty's.

"Good morning," said the man. After further observation, she saw that he was wearing a black Armani suit , with a red tie.

"Good morning," Lucy replied._'he's cute'_ thought Lucy asthe elevator door opened, andshe stepped out followed by man.

"Miss Camden, you're late," replied Mrs. Doily. "Mr. Kinkirk, this is the new intern, and as you can tell she's is late." Lucy sighed '_Oh my, can this day get any worse?'_

"Mrs. Doily, Miss Camden was with me, that is why she is late," Kevin turned and looked at Lucy and said, "will you come with me for a minute?"

"Sure," Lucy replied following Mr. Kinkirk into his office.

After they were in his office, Lucy asked Mr. Kinkirk, why he lied. "It is your first day and Mrs. Doily can be rude at times," he told he honestly.

"Thank you..... so what do you want me to do, sir?"

"There is a desk by the door, you can sit there. But first I need you to go to the file room and find the book for the Smith case."

"Ok." With that Lucy left in search of the file. After about twenty minutes of searching she finally found the book with the Smith case in it. Lucy knocked on Mr. Kinkirk's door.

"Come in," her said.

"I found the book you wanted, Mr. Kinkirk."

"Good,"

"If you don't mind me asking, but when I got the papers for the interning job it mentioned another Mr. Kinkirk, is there another one?" Lucy questioned.

"My brother, Ben, is the 'other one', but he is out of town with his girlfriend right now,"

"I see, I was just wondering," Lucy told him.

After that, the day went by smoothly. It is now five o'clock, and Lucy was getting her things together to go home. "Is it five already?" came a voice out of nowhere.

"Yes, it is."

"So, how was your first day?" Kevin questioned.

"It was fine."

"That's good. So you are going to be back tomorrow right?"

"Why wouldn't I come back?"

"Usually after one day with Mrs. Doily, people leave."

"Well, if it makes you feel better I'll stay."

"Good."

Lucy has been interning for the Kinkirks for about three months now. Everything has been going smoothly, she hasn't been late either. It is almost five o'clock and Lucy was getting ready when Kevin stepped out of his office. She smiled. "You know, I really need to get a clock," he told her jokingly. Lucy smiled. "So do you have any plans tonight?"

"No, I don't."

"Would you like to go get some coffee?" Kevin questioned, hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, I guess I could use some coffee."

"Good," Kevin told her.

**Next time, Lucy and Kevin's coffee date? Is there a relationship blooming or will it just stay boss and worker?**

**A/N- I know it was really short and kind of dumb at the moment, but I promise it will get longer and better! So do you like it, love it, or hate it? Please review and tell me if I should continue. **


	2. The Date

**Disclaimer- Read the 1st chapter**

**Summery- It's the big date**

XoXo

_Chapter 2- The Date_

"Are you ready to go?" asked Mr. Kinkirk.. Kevin and Lucy are still at the firm. "Sure," Lucy replied simply. They walked out to the parking lot when Kevin asked Lucy if they should meet at the coffee shop. Lucy told him that was fine. Ten minutes later Lucy pulled her car into the parking spot behind Kevin's black suburban.

Kevin and Lucy took a seat at a table and ordered their coffee. "So, what made you want to become a lawyer?" Kevin asked.

"I don't really know, I guess something inside of me said, you would make a great lawyer, or it was the councilor at my old highschool that said I should do it. She was always on my butt about arguing, and she told me I read too much." Lucy told him, recalling her highschool days.

"You read a lot?"

"I do, if I had the option I would never put my book down, she told him laughing. "What about you why did you become a lawyer?"

"My parents were lawyers and my dad told me I needed to follow in his footsteps. So do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, four brothers and two sisters, you?"

"Well you already know Ben, and I have two other sisters," Kevin told her. _'She have very pretty eyes' thought Kevin._ Kevin and Lucy talked about work, family and many other things.

'_I think I'm falling for my boss, no, no , no, I can't fall in love with Mr. Kinkirk, my luck he's probably married and has kids. But he is so cute, stop thinking like that,' _Lucy told herself. "So.. are you from Manhattan?"

"Yes, I am. Are you?"Kevin questioned as he took a sip of his coffee.

"No, I'm actually from California_."_

"How did you end up here?"

"My brother lives in the dorms at Columbia, and my sister and grandparents live in Buffalo. I didn't want to stay in California, but I go home a lot," Lucy told him.

"That's a long way to travel."

"It is, but there isn't a Christmas I haven't missed."

"Are you going home for Christmas this year?" Kevin asked Lucy.

"Yes." Just then the waiter brought the bill and Kevin pulled out his wallet and got his credit card out, he then handed it to the waiter. They walked out the their cars and got ready to say goodnight. "I had a really good time tonight."

"So did I. can I ask you what you considered tonight."

"I don't get what you mean, like did I consider this a date?"

"Yes," Kevin replied.

"I don't know, I guess...." Lucy told him before he interrupted her.

"I did," Kevin told her.

"Oh, see I have this rule and it's not to get involved with my boss, and you are my boss," Lucy told him.

"I have the same rule, but at the moment I don't think I want to follow it," Kevin told her. After Kevin told Lucy this he kissed her.

"I really need to go," Lucy told him. She was feeling uncomfortable. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next day Lucy arrived to work, and didn't see Kevin all morning. Mrs. Doily told her that Kevin was in court all morning. Lucy had all of her work done by noon, but considering Kevin wasn't there to ask her to do things, it was easier. Mrs. Doily walked over to Lucy's desk and was getting ready to tell Lucy to do something, when Ben walked in. "Hey, Miss Camden, Mrs Doily."

"Hello," Lucy told him. Just then Kevin walked in with his million dollar smile.

"How did it go, bro?" questioned Ben.

"How do you think it went?" Kevin asked Ben sarcastically.

"You won."

"Yes," Kevin told them.

"That's wonderful Mr. Kinkirk," Mrs. Doily told him.

"Um.. If you can excuse me I need to go find something," Lucy said. With that Lucy walked off to go find something.

"I need to get to work, lots of paperwork," Kevin told them.

**XoXo**

**A/N- I hoped you all like it, I know it was short, but I needed to get the date out of the way. **

**I want to say thanks to all the reviewers.**

**Jodi, Cassandra, Babs567, daddyzangel108- Glad you all like it!**

**Kinkirk Fan- I will try to update What's It Going To Be....., but at the moment I am having a major writer's block!**

**Heavennoseven- Thank you **

**lilmonkeygirl31, Cassandra, LucyBethFan1- Again I'm glad you all like it!!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!! Thanks**


	3. A Relationship?

**A/N- I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner, I've been so busy with school! But anyways thank you so much for all the reviews. Here is the update that you all have been asking for!**

**1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8**

_ Chapter 3- A relationship? _

A week has passed and Lucy has been trying hard to avoid Kevin. She knows that Kevin likes her and that she likes him, but Lucy had vowed when she first started law school that she would not date her boss.

_Beep....Beep..._ went Lucy's alarm. "It's too early," groaned Lucy. After about ten minutes of laying in bed, Lucy got up. Lucy walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Lucy then went to her closet and put tan pin stripped slacks, a white tank top, with a black blazer, and a pair of pointed toe black high-heels.

Lucy walked into the large building were she had been working at for the past two months. She went into the elevator and pressed the third floor button. Lucy got out at the third floor and walked over to her desk, but as she was walking over she bumped into some one causing him to spill his coffee all over her white shirt. "I am so sorry, Miss Camden, I wasn't looking where I was going. Please forgive me." Mr. Kinkirk said with a smile.

"It's ok, it's not your fault it was mine, I wasn't paying attention."

"I think, I may have ruined your shirt," he said looking sincere.

"I can assure you my shirt will be fine, but if you will excuse me I need to go and get some files from Mrs. Doiley," with that she left Kevin standing by her desk. The rest of the day went on smoothly, no spills or anything else.

Later that night, Lucy was reading a book on her couch when the doorbell rang. Lucy put her book down and went to answer the door. Lucy was surprised to see Kevin standing at her with a bottle of wine. "Mr. Kinkirk, can I help you?" Lucy asked.

"I bought this for you, I hope you like wine," he said with his million dollar smile.

"Would you like to come in?" she questioned.

"I guess I could stay for a minute." Lucy let Kevin inside and led him to the kitchen. "Wow your apartment is gorgeous"

"You know, I have never heard a man say that before," Lucy told him trying hard not to laugh.

"But I'm serious it is."

"Then thanks."

"So... did I interrup anything?"

"No, I was just reading a book." Lucy told him.

"Do you want some of this wine?" Kevin question her.

"Sure." Lucy and Kevin then walked into the living room and talked about many things.

"Did you know you have beautiful eyes," Kevin told her.

"Did you know you do to." Lucy and Kevin sat there for a minute looking into each other's eyes, and before Lucy knew what was happening, she and Kevin were kissing. After a few minutes for kissing, Lucy pulled away to catch her breath. When they finally caught their breaths, they were back at it again, only this time with more passion. And once before Lucy knew what was happening Kevin was leading her to her room. **(A/n- I know this isn't like Kevin or Lucy, but oh well!)**

The next morning Lucy woke up and Kevin was no where to be seen. Lucy saw a note on her dresser. She knew it was from Kevin.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Last night was amazing, I turned off your alarm, and I give you permission to be late to work._

_ See youlater,_

_ Kevin_

When Lucy got done reading the note she got dressed. By the time Lucy finally got to work it was ten o'clock and she was two hours late. "Miss Camden, you're late," rang Mrs. Doiley's voice.

"I am so sorry, did Mr. Kinkirk not tell you that I asked him yesterday if it would be alright if I was late today?" Lucy asked her.

"No, he didn't"

"Well, he told me that would be ok," Lucy told her. Lucy was beginning to get mad at Kevin for not telling Mrs. Doiley that she would be late.

"Well he didn't tell me that."

"If you will excuse me I need to go see if Mr. Kinkirk needs anything done," Lucy told her. Lucy knocked on Kevin's office door and he let her in. Before Kevin could even say hi Lucy asked him a question. "How come you didn't tell Mrs. Doiley that I was going to be late, because I was just interrogated about why I was late."

"I... I ...guess.. I forgot to tell her," he told Lucy.

"You forgot?"

"I'm sorry, I had a lot on my mind this morning," he told her trying to change the subject.

Lucy decided to let him change the subject. "Like what?" she asked.

"I think we both know that," he told her smiling. Kevin led Lucy over to the couch in his office and sat down with her. He started to rub Lucy's shoulders, when he said, "Geese you're tense." He then began to massage her shoulders and upper back.

"That feels good," she told him as he began to kiss her neck. Lucy let him do that for about ten minutes, before telling him she had to get back to work. "Mrs. Doiley is going to wonder where I'm at."

"You are probably right, I need to get back to work. Butdo you want to go out to dinner after work?" he question.

"Sure."

The rest of the day Lucy worked, and she didn't see much of Kevin. She and Kevin went out to dinner, ant then went back to Lucy's apartment.

**1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 **

**A/N- That's all for this chapter! I hope y'all liked it!! And remember please review!! **


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

Hey guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately. I have been so busy with school, Christmas, my birthday, ect., and I am also having a major writer's block! I am in need of ideas. But, I will try to update by next week. My apologies for the long delay.

-Brittany


	5. An offer you can't refuse

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update!**

**Also I would like to thank daddyzangel108 and KarahBella for the wonderful ideas. I will try to use them in the next few chapters.**

**Summery- Two months have passed since Lucy and Kevin started dating. They have been sneaking around, hoping that no one will catch them. Will their relationship be found out or will they keep sneaking around?**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4- An Offer You Can't Refuse_

It is six o'clock in the morning, when Lucy's alarm went off. _Beep...Beep...Beep..._ went the alarm. "Luce, I need to go," Kevin said sleeply. After about five minutes of laying there, he finally got up. "Get up Luce."

"I'm up," Lucy said.

"I have got to go. I will see you in about two hours." Kevin said giving her a kiss.

"Do you have to go?" asked Lucy between kisses.

"Yes, I do. You know as well as I do, that we can't get caught."

"I didn't say we would get caught."

"I know you didn't..." Kevin began.

"Then why did you say that?" Lucy asked.

"I said that because there is a rule at my firm. The rule states that employers cannot date employees, you know if we get caught there can be lots of consequences."

"You know that rule was one of my personal rules." Lucy told him.

"Well, did you realize you aren't following it?"

"Yes." Lucy replied angerly.

"I don't have time for this."

"For what?"

"For this conversation, we have had it a lot." Kevin told her, as he looked for his shirt.

"Your shirt is on the chair, by my dresser. And I know we have had this conversation before."

"I need to go." Kevin told her for the third time that morning.

"Fine. Go." With that Kevin grabbed his jacket and cell phone, then headed to the door. "Bye."

"Bye," said Lucy. After Kevin left Lucy went to take a shower.

Kevin was walking to his Suburban, went a car stopped beside him. "So Kevin, what are you doing at Lucy Camden's apartment?"

"I was just getting a file from her." Kevin told his brother.

"Wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday, I don't think so." Ben told him. "You are dating her aren't you. What happened to that don't date employees rule?"

"I'm not dating her, and so you know I am following that rule." Kevin told his brother. Kevin was getting annoyed at his brother's interrogation. "I need to go home and get ready for work. See you later, Ben."

"You are lying, I have known you long enough to be able to tell when you lie," Ben told his older brother.

"So, what if I am dating her," Kevin told him. "I don't have time for this right now."

"Why?" asked Ben.

"Because I need to get to work," Kevin told him as he walked over to his SUV. "Bye."

"We are not finished, Kevin." Ben yelled at his brother.

After Lucy got out of the shower she went to her closet, and got out a knee- length black skirt, a pink silk wrap-around blouse, and black pumps. Lucy decided she would leave her hair down today. Around seven thirty Lucy finally left her apartment. Lucy got in her car and went to the Kinkirk's law firm. When Lucy got there she pulled in her parking spot. She was getting ready to get out of her car when Kevin pulled up next to her. Lucy grabbed her purse, and bag, then got out of the car. She was walking to the door when she heard some one yell her name. "Lucy wait!"

"Haven't you already said everything you needed to say to me?" Lucy questioned.

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"Kevin, you don't need to say any more, I understand that you don't want to mix business with pleasure, and I completely agree."

"What?"

"I agree that we should stop seeing each other." Lucy told him.

"I didn't say anything about breaking up."

"Well, I just did"

"Luce, you can't do this."

"Kevin, I can. We shouldn't have even started dating in the first place. I really need to get to work, or I will be late. Bye," Lucy told him.

Lucy them went inside, and went to the third floor. She said good morning to Mrs. Doiley, and for once she was being nice. _Strange, _thought Lucy. Lucy went over to her desk and began to work on files. Lucy didn't see Kevin that morning after she talked to him. It wasn't till lunch time, that Lucy did see him. "Lucy."

"Yes, Ben."

"I heard this is your last week at the firm."

"Yes it is." Lucy told him.

"Are you going to stay in New York?" Ben asked her.

"No, I'm not. I'm actually going back to California."

"Really?" Ben asked.

"Yep, my dad had a heart attack and isn't doing to well. So, as soon as I'm done interning I am going to pack up and move back to Glen Oak." Lucy told him.

"You're going back to California," Kevin said.

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"I'm assuming from what I over heard that it involves your family."

"Yeah, umm.. my dad isn't doing well and my brother and sister can't go see them at the moment, so I said as soon as I was done, I'm going home."

"Would anything stop you from going?" questioned Ben.

"Probably not, although it depends on what the situation is," she told him.

"What if it was a job offer, that you couldn't refuse?" Ben asked.

"An offer I couldn't refuse?" she question.

"We were going to wait until next week to tell you, but out of all the interns you were chosen to take over for John, who is leaving in two weeks." Kevin told her.

"Wait, me take over for John. Wasn't he a lawyer?"

"Yes, everyone here thinks you would be the best person for the job." Ben told her.

"Will you think about it?" Kevin asked.

"Sure." Lucy told them.

"We need to get going, Ben, or we will be late to lunch."

"Who are we meeting again?" Ben asked.

"Mike Johnson, the owner of the Johnson hotel chain (a/n: made him up and his hotels)."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Bye," Kevin and Ben said.

"Bye." she replied

_A job offer?_ thought Lucy._ Maybe I should take it, but then I would be working with Kevin. Wait I broke up with him because I was moving. I could be with Kevin if I took the job. Wait Lucy, you are talking to yourself again. I don't know what to do know._

**

* * *

**

**A/N- Well Lucy was offered a job, and she broke up with Kevin all in the same day. Will Lucy take the job or go home? Find out next time! And while you're here please review!**


	6. The Decision

**A/N- I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you all like it!**

**Summery- It have been a week since Lucy was offered a job at the firm. Lucy is still trying to decide if she is going to take the job.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter_ _5- The Decision_

**(A/N- Lucy is in Buffalo.)**

"Mary, I don't know what to do." Lucy told her older sister. Lucy and her sister Mary are sitting in the coffee shop at the airport.

"I don't know what to tell you Luce," Mary told her little sister.

"If I take the job I won't be able to move back to Glenoak, but if I don't take the job I will regret it and I won't be happy."

"Why do you need to move back home?" Mary asked her sister, and she played with her coffee.

"Because mom and dad need my help."

"Luce, they are fine without you. You worry way too much. You should take the job, considering it's the deal of a lifetime. I mean out of all the interns at the firm, you were chosen." Mary told her sister.

"I know but..."

"No buts, Luce, you are going to take the job and that's, that." Mary told Lucy. "I have got to go my plane is getting ready to leave."

"Bye Mary," Lucy told her sister getting up and hugging Mary.

"Bye," with that Mary left. Lucy left the airport and got in her car and drove back to Manhattan.

The next morning Lucy woke up earlier than normal, so she decided to go ahead and get ready. Today was the day Lucy would Lucy would tell everyone if she was going to take the job. So Lucy got up, took a shower, did her make-up, and got her clothes on. She put on black pants, a pink tank top, a black blazer, and a pair of black strappy sandels. She grabbed a cup of coffee and left. Lucy pulled her car into her spot at the firm, shocked to see that Kevin's SUV was already there. Lucy walked into the office and saw Kevin sitting at her desk. "Can I help you Mr. Kinkirk?" Lucy questioned him.

"May I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure," Lucy told him.

"In my office." Lucy then followed Kevin into his office. "I wanted to talk to you about the job offer."

"Ok," Lucy told him.

"I don't want our relationship to effect you decision."

"First, we don't have a relationship. Second, I have already made my decision." Lucy told him.

"And?"

"And you are going to have to wait to find out like everyone else," she told him.

"Ok, I can wait."

"Excuse me, but I need to get back to work." with that Lucy went back into the office and got to work. Around 11:30 there was to be a staff meeting. That was when she was going to tell everyone her decision. The morning went by very slowly. At 11:30 everybody gathered in the conference room. Towards the end of the meeting Ben asked the question everyone had been dying to know the answer to. "Have you decided if you are going to accept the job, Lucy?"

Lucy took a deep breath before she answered, then said, "I would be delighted to accept the job."

"Wonderful," said Kevin.

The rest of the afternoon everyone was congratulating her on the job. Lucy was getting ready to leave when Kevin came out of his office and asked her if she would join him for dinner at his house. "Kevin, I don't know." Lucy told him.

"Please, and I'll cook."

"You cook?"

"I'll tell you that I'm a very good cook."

"Kevin, we just broke up last week. I don't think it's a good idea if we spend time together." Lucy told him.

"As friends."

"Fine, I'll come."

"Good, we can leave right now."

"Who is going to lock up?" she questioned him.

"Ben can." With that Kevin and Lucy left. Lucy followed Kevin in her car, but on the way there Lucy questioned herself about why she was going to Kevin's house. Lucy parked her car in the driveway and walked over to the garage to follow Kevin inside. He lad her to the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle of white wine. He poured them a glass. Lucy thanked him, and he began to cook. "You don't usually cook do you?" Lucy asked.

"Truthfully, I don't. I actually have a chef."

"Do you want some help?"

"Can you cook?" he asked.

"Yes."

Lucy and Kevin began to cook. They made the sauce, the bread, and Lucy was cooking the noodles, when Kevin came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Lucy didn't mind Kevin doing that, and much to Kevin's shock she didn't pull away. When they finished dinner, they decided to go for a walk around his pool. Kevin took Lucy's hand and led her through his back yard. After their walk they went back inside and sat on the couch to watch a movie. Lucy fell asleep on the couch, so Kevin put a cover over her and went and put his pajamas on and went back and sat on the couch. He fell asleep too.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: that's the end of this chapter I hoped you all liked it! **

**Please Review!**


	7. It's another day at work

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update. I also hope y'all like this chapter. It takes place a few hours after the last chapter.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 6- It's another day at work. _**

Lucy woke up around two a.m. It took her a few minutes to figure out where she was, but then it dawned on her that she was a Kevin's. She looked over at the chair next to the couch and saw Kevin sleeping. Lucy looked for her jacket, and finally found it in the corner of the room. It was with her purse. Lucy noticed that Kevin's house alarm was activated, so she looked around his house for his butler. Lucy finally found the butler, who was still awake, and asked him if would open the door. Lucy thanked the man and went out the door. She got in her car and drove back to her apartment. When Lucy got home she put her pajamas on and went to bed.

Kevin was waken up by his butler at seven thirty. "Mr. Kinkirk, you are late for work." His butler handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, John," Kevin told him. Kevin got up and took a shower and got dressed for work.

He turned on his radio, and it blared Toby Keith's Dream Walkin'.

_She left a yellow rose and a long neck bottle  
On a table beside my bed  
With a short little note that said I had a good time  
It was written in lipstick red  
She didn't sign her name I wonder  
If that a little secret that she keeps  
Ooo... she's walkin' around in my sleep _

Dream walkin', pillow talkin'  
She's callin' my name again  
Day's breakin' I ain't wakin' up, I'm sleepin' in  
I'm on a roll now, I gotta know how this dream ends

She took my new sunglasses and my old jean jacket  
And she never even bothered to ask  
You could say I haven't seen her since late last summer  
But every night she comes back  
Just like smoke through the keyhole  
She slips in so silently  
Ooo... she's walkin' around in my sleep  
Dream walkin', pillow talkin'  
She's callin' my name again  
Day's breakin' I ain't wakin' up, I'm sleepin' in  
I'm on a roll now I gotta know how this dream ends

Ooo... there's a thin line between dreams and memories  
I'll be losin' my mind 'till she comes back to me

Dream walkin', pillow talkin'  
She's callin' my name again  
Day's breakin I ain't wakin' up, I'm sleepin' in  
I'm on a roll now I gotta know how this dream ends  
I'm on a roll now I gotta know how this dream ends  
I'm on a roll now I gotta know how this dream ends

She's walkin' around in my sleep  
She's walkin' around in my sleep

Lucy was on her way to work when she heard that song playing. She was singing along with the music. "Dream walkin', pillow talkin' She's callin' my name again Day's breakin I ain't wakin' up, I'm sleepin' in I'm on a roll now I gotta know how this dream ends I'm on a roll now I gotta know how this dream ends I'm on a roll now I gotta know how this dream ends She's walkin' around in my sleep She's walkin' around in my sleep" Lucy sang.

Just then the radio person came on the air , "And that was Toby Keith's Dream Walkin', And now lets take a break and when we get back we'll play some more music. Remember you're listening to 102.1 New York's hit country station." **(A/N- Made up station)**

Lucy pulled her Lexis into the parking space, and noticed that Kevin's Suburban wasn't there. _I wonder where Kevin is, thought Lucy_. Lucy grabbed her coffee and purse, then walked into the building. Lucy took the elevator to the floor she was on. Lucy saw Mrs. Doiley. "Good Morning, Mrs. Doiley."

"Good Morning, Ms. Camden." Lucy grabbed her files and went into her office. It was eight thirty when Lucy started working on everything. Around ten thirty Lucy's client still hadn't showed up. She had scheduled him for nine thirty. Lucy stepped out of her office and walked down the hallway to find her secretary. "Mrs. Doiley have you seen Mandy?"

"No, I haven't. Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked Lucy.

"I don't know, but I'll ask you anyways. Do you know if my nine thirty called?"

"Was in Mr. Rollings?" she asked Lucy.

"Yes, it was."

"He called earlier and I saw a note on Mandy's desk that said he needed to cancel. She didn't tell you did she?"

"No, although it would have been nice to know. I am having a lot of trouble with her. this isn't the first time."

"What isn't the first time?" asked Kevin.

"That Mandy hasn't told her about people cancelling." Mrs. Doiley told him.

"But she does everything else right." Lucy told them.

"I'll talk to her," Kevin told them.

"By the way, when did you get here Mr. Kinkirk?" Mrs. Doiley asked.

"About five minutes ago. Can I talk to you for a minute Lucy?"

"Of course." Lucy followed Kevin into his office and took a seat on a chair. He took a seat at his desk.

"Why did you leave?" He asked her.

"Because it was late."

"You know you didn't have to." He told her.

"Kevin we broke up, and like I said there is nothing going on between us. And there will never be anything between us again."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we aren't meant to be."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth. We are from two different parts of the world. You grew up with a lot of money, I grew up with very little. I'm sorry but we are two completely different people. We already tried it and it didn't work. I'm sorry" with that Lucy got up and walked out of his office and maybe out of his life forever.

**A/N- I hope you all liked the chapter. I don't own _Dream Walkin_' it belongs to Toby Keith, and while you are here will you please review!**


	8. Realizing True Love

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update. I also hope ya'll like this chapter. This chapter takes place the day after the last chapter!**

_Chapter 7- Realizing True Love_

* * *

Lucy is on an airplane on her way to Glenoak. "This is your captain speaking. We will be arriving in Glenoak, Ca. in ten minutes. So please buckle your seatbelts. And thank you for flying, Jet Blue Airlines," said the captain. Lucy buckled her seatbelt and got ready for the landing. Lucy didn't mind flying, but she was terrified of going up, and the landing. So she helt onto her seat as tight as she could. **

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York **

"Ben, where is Lucy?" Kevin asked his brother.

"She didn't tell you. She took some time off."

"I called her house and her cell, but she didn't answer."

"She isn't in town. She said she was going back to Glenoak. Something about needing to think something through." Ben told him.

"Oh. Who is taking over for her this week?"

"I am."

**

* * *

Back in Glenoak **

"Lucy!"

"Mary! It is so good to see you. I missed you."

"It's good to see you too."

"Thank you for picking me up. Why are you in town?" Lucy asked her.

"I am working out of Glenoak for the week."

"I see. Shall we go."

"I am driving. So yes."

With that Lucy and Mary left the airport. They got into Mary's car and headed back to the Camden's house. "So let me get this straight. You like your boss."

"Yes."

"And you slept with him."

"Yes."

"And then you told him you didn't like him and you can never be together."

"Yes."

"Where is your brain at, Lucy?"

"I don't know." Lucy told her.

"Is he hot?"

"Yeah."

"Nice?"

"Really nice."

"Does he have a nice butt?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lucy asked.

"I was just wondering. Now answer the question."

"Yes."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I am going on a date."

"With who?"

"Jeremy."

"Why are you going on a date with Jeremy?" Mary asked shocked.

"So I can tell Kevin why I can't be with him."

"That is the dumbest idea I have ever heard. But it would be an excuse not to go out with him."

"I know, and Jeremy is moving to New York next month."

Mary turned into the Camden's driveway, and turned off the car. They got out of the car and grabbed Lucy's bags and went inside. "Mom? Dad? Is anybody home?"

"Lucy you're here," yelled Annie.

"Mom, it is so good to see you."

"It is good to see you too, mom. I missed you all."

"We missed you too. We are having a big dinner tonight. You are going to be here right?"

"Actually mom, I am meeting Jeremy at the Pool Hall."

"Oh," said Annie looking very disappointed

"I'm sorry." Lucy told her.

"That's ok."

"Well, I'm gonna go get dressed."

Lucy went upstairs and took a shower. After she got out she curled her hair, and put her makeup on. Lucy went to her bag and got out a black, strapless dress. Se put on some black strappy high heels and went down stairs. "I'm leaving guys. Bye!" She yelled. Lucy got into the taxi. Lucy arrived at the Pool Hall. She paid the taxi driver and got out. She went inside the Pool Hall and saw Jeremy sitting at a table. After exchanging hellos, they ordered their drinks. Jeremy ordered a beer, and Lucy ordered a martini They got their drinks, when Toby Keith's _You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This _came on.

**_I got a funny feeeling _****_The moment that you lips touched mine _****_Something shot right through me _****_My heart skipped a beat in time_**

"Would youlike to dance?" Jeremy questioned.

"I would love to."

They walked out onto the dance floor and began dancing. When all of the sudden Lucy thought something didn't feel right.**_  
_**

"I have to go, Jeremy. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be dancing with you."

"Why?"

"Because I am in love with someone else. And I can't believe it took me till now to realize it."

_**There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity  
**_

" That lawyer guy, right?"

"His name is Kevin, and yes."

"Well thenI guess this is goodbye. I hope you will be happy with him."

"Bye Jeremy." She gave him a hug.

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around  
**_

Lucy ran out of the Pool Hall. She knew she had to tell him before it was too late.

_  
**They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again**_

She got intoa taxi and left to go back to the Camden's house.

_  
**Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know  
**_

She got to the Camden's and paid the taxi driver and went inside.

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around  
**_

Lucy walked into the living room, and saw someone she knew.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?"

_**They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
**_

"I need you to sign some papers," he told her.

"You flew all the way here, for me to sign papers."

"They are important papers. They are about the Johnson case."

"Oh, ok."

He handed her the papers. Lucy signed the papers, and then gave them back to him.

_**When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again**_

"So how long are you in Glenoak for?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, so I was planning on staying at the Hilton tonight."

"I see. Would you like to go to the Pool Hall for a drink?" Lucy asked him. She prayed that he would say yes.

"Sure."With that Lucy and Kevin left for the Pool Hall.

**A/N- I hope you all liked the chapter. By the way I don't own Jet Blue Airlines or "You Shouldn't Kiss Me LIke This" it belongs to Toby Keith**

**Reviews-**

**Karah Bella- Thanks!**

**Skater- I will try.**

**Venessa 85- Thanks!**

**LucyKevinFan- I am so glad you love it.**

**Kinkirk Fan- I finally updated. I am so excited that I did! claps Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kinkerkshoney247- I am glad you like it, but I am sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Pokethepenguin01- I love your name, it's awesome! Anyways, wow that was the longest review I have ever received! I am really glad that you like my story! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Daddyzangel108- I'm glad you like the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing! **

**A/N- Again I hope you all liked the chapter! By the way please review :)**


	9. Secrets Revealed

**A/N- I am so sorry that I have not updated sooner. I have been really busy, and I completely forgot about my stories. I would also like to apologize for not updating the first week of May. I know I toldsome ofyou all that I would. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own 7th Heaven, but I do own the plot.**

**Reviews**

**Jessie**- I am glad you like my story.

**kr**- I updated! Thanks for reviewing.

**xXStArKrAzEdxX**- Thanks!

**Michelle**- Thanks for reviewing.

**Babs567**- Thanks for reviewing.

**LucyKevinfan**- I will try to get them together.

**Norwegianchick101**- Nope she didn't tell him. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kinkerkshoney247**- That's cool that your last name is Johnson. The reason I used that last name is because it was the only last mane that popped into my head.

**lilmonkeygirl31**- I updated. Thanks for reviewing.

**pokethepenguin01**- I agree with you that the last part was a little rushed, but it was really late and I was tired. lol. Thanks for reviewing, and I am very sorry that it took me so long to update.

**KinkirkFan**- I am glad you loved the last chapter, I hope you will love this one too. Thanks for reviewing.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- Secrets Revealed**

_It is a day later._

Kevin came by the Camden's early the next morning to pick up Lucy. They decided the other night to both go back to New York together. Lucy has not told Kevin how she feels about him. "Are you ready to go Luce?" he asked when she answered the door.

"Sure, umm.., let me just go and say bye to my mom. You can come in if you would like," Lucy told him.

"Ok." With that Kevin walked inside to wait for Lucy. Five minutes later Lucy came out of the kitchen with her coat on. "You ready?"

"Yes." About forty-five minutes later, they were boarding the plane to New York. "My chaffer will be there to pick us up when we arrive," Kevin told her after the plane had taken off.

"Ok. Will he be able to take me home or should I get a cab?"

"He'll take you home."

"Ok, thanks," Lucy told him with a smile. The rest of the trip was silent, except for the occasional small talk.

"This is your captain speaking, and we will be landing in New York in about fifteen minutes. So would everyone please fasten your seatbelts as we will be landing shortly."

"Before we land, I think there is something you should know," Kevin told Lucy.

"Ok."

"I have a daughter."

"You do?" Lucy asked.

"Yes."

"How come you never mentioned her before?"

"I didn't know how you would feel about her," Kevin told her.

"How old is she?" Lucy questioned.

"Eight."

"Really. When do I get to meet her?"

"As soon as we land."

"Oh." Lucy sat back in her seat. "I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

"I lied earlier, when I said I didn't like you. The truth is I do."

"Then why did you say you didn't?" asked Kevin.

"Because if I go out with you and it doesn't work out, I will be the one who has to quit, not you. I will be the one who is hurt the most. I don't know if I can go through that."

"I would never let that happen, Luce. I promise. Will you give us a chance and see if we can make it work."

"I guess," Lucy told him.

"I promise you will not regret it."

"I hope you are right."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they got off their plane. Kevin's daughter ran up to him. "Daddy!" 

"Alexis! I missed you."

"I missed you too, daddy."

" Alexis, I would like you to meet someone. This is Lucy. Lucy this is Alexis."

"It's nice to meet you, Alexis," Lucy told the young girl.

"I am gonna go get our bags, Luce. I will be back in a minute," Kevin told Lucy.

"Ok." Lucy and Alexis talked for a few minutes. "So what kind of toys do you like to play with?"

"Barbies and Polly Pockets."

"Cool." Kevin returned a few minutes later with his and Lucy's bags.

"Do you like my daddy?" Alexis asked Lucy.

Lucy blushed a little. "I do."

"Are you gonna marry my daddy?"

"Ok, Lexi, why don't you go and beg Mike to let us stop for ice-cream on the way home." Lexi ran ahead of Lucy and Kevin to talk to Mike. "Sorry about that, Luce, she tends to stick her nose where it doesn't belong."

"That's ok." They all got into the car that was waiting for them. They stopped by Dairy Queen for ice-cream, then Mike dropped Lucy off at her apartment, and he took Kevin and Lexi home.

**A/N- I hope you all liked the chapter. I'msorry that it was so short.For any confusion you might have, Alexis was staying with her grandmother (at least while Lucy was there). Kevin didn't want Lucy to know about Alexis. Anyways, please review! I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks! **


	10. Stay With Me

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update, I have had a lot going on. This chapter is starting off right where the last one ended.**

**Disclaimer- See previous chapters, I also don't own Chanel, or the song 'Stay With Me'. **

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 9- Stay With Me_

Kevin, Lucy, and Alexis went back to his house. Lucy had wanted to go home, but Kevin insisted she go to his house. The driver took Kevin's bags inside and left Lucy's in the car. It was very cold outside as they all waled into the house. When they got inside the big clock on the wall said 8:30 p.m. Kevin told Lucy to stay downstairs, and to tell his chef if she wanted anything to eat. Kevin also told her he had to give Alexis a bath and put her to bed. It took Kevin an hour to get Alexis to sleep, by the time he got downstairs it was 9:30 p.m.

"Sorry it took me so long to get back," Kevin told her.

"It's ok, I was just watching t.v."

"Did you miss me?"

"Maybe."

"Is that a yes?" Kevin asked. Lucy just shrugged her shoulders. Then she smiled. "Ok, I'll take that as a yes."

"You should." Kevin walked over to Lucy and kissed her.

" I missed doing that."

"Me too, Kevin." Lucy then looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:45. " Kevin I need to go."

"Don't. Stay with me."

"I can't, I really need to go. I haven't been at work for a few days and I really need to go home and read my files. I have to go into work early. That big Johnson Case is in court tomorrow, and I am the lawyer." Kevin realized that the t.v. was still on and he was going to turn it off when Josh Gracin's "Stay With Me (Brass Bed)" came on, on CMT.

_Baby, the clock on the wall is lying  
It's not really that late  
It's too cold outside to be walking around the streets of this town  
Anywhere if you think you have to be can wait _

(Chorus)  
(Baby) Why don't you stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah

Baby, there's just no use in hiding  
The way that I am feeling right now  
With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare  
Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out

(Chorus)  
(Baby) So why dont you stay with me share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe  
the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
We'll be alright as long as you stay with me

Baby don't go it looks like it's starting to rain  
And it's so warm here in this apartment wrapped up in this blanket

(Chorus)  
(Baby) Why don't you stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah

_Stay with me_

"Please stay."

"I have to go Kevin. I'll see you in the morning."

"Luce, please," Kevin begged.

"Kevin, I can't. Now I have to go. I'll see you in the morning." With that Lucy walked to the door, but Kevin stopped her. Lucy once again told him she couldn't stay. Lucy gave Kevin a quick kiss and walked outside, but them realized that she didn't have her car with her.

"I'll take you home, Lucy. Let me go and tell Mike to keep an eye on Lexi."

"Ok."

* * *

Kevin went inside and told Mike to keep an eye on Lexi, then he went back outside to where Lucy was standing, grabbed her bags out of the car and took them to his Suburban. He smiled at Lucy as he put her bags in the back. They got into the car and Kevin pulled out of the garage. 

"Alexis is really sweet, Kevin."

"She is really a good kid."

"What grade is she in?"

"1st grade. We had her when I was 21, I was really stupid then. Her mom was 19. My parents weren't too happy, but they've grown to love her."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me about her?" Lucy questioned.

"Because I wasn't sure if you would still like me. I was afraid if you found out about her you would leave, and you were not really wanting to date and I was afraid that if you found out about her it would give you another reason to leave. So now that you know about her are you going to stay?"

"Yes."

The rest of the ride was silent, except for the occasional small talk. Kevin pulled up to Lucy's apartment and got out with her. Lucy told him he didn't have to, but he insisted that he carry her bags in for her. When they got to her door she grabbed her keys out of her purse, gave Kevin a kiss goodnight, grabbed her bags, and walked inside her house and locked the door. Lucy checked her messages and found that her mom called to make sure she got in safely. '_I'll call her in the morning,'_ Lucy thought. Lucy took her bags to her room and unpacked them. She then went to her bathroom and took a bath and got ready for bed.

* * *

Lucy's alarm went off at 5:30. She got out of bed and got dressed. She put on a black knee-length skirt, a button down quarter-length sleeved shirt, a black blazer, and a pair of black pumps. She did her hair and make-up. She then grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She walked down the stairs and out the door, when she got outside she put on her Chanel sunglasses ans went to her car. Lucy stopped by Starbuck's and got a latte.

* * *

Lucy arrived to work at 7:30. She said hi to security guards, and to all the other employs. She then went to her office. At 8:00 Mrs. Doiley came into her office and handed her some paperwork. Lucy did the work. an hour later Lucy went into the office and saw Ben. "Morning Ben." 

"Morning Lucy."

"How far did you get on the Wilson case?"

"Pretty far," Ben told her.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Lucy didn't see Kevin at all that day. Ben told her Kevin called and said the Alexis was sick, and that he was going to stay with her. Lucy worked on all of her cases and at 5:00 she went home. She ordered Chinese for dinner. When her food was delivered she ate it, then got ready for bed. At 9:00, Lucy went to bed and slept peacefully.

**

* * *

**

**A/N- That's all for this chapter.** **I hope you all liked it. Again, I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I was about to quit writing this,but thenI got a few reviews and I realized maybe a few people were still reading this. So please tell me if you really like this story. Because if you all don't I will not waste my time writing this. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks! **


	11. Untitled

**Disclaimer- I don't own 7th Heaven or Louis Vuitton, or Chanel.**

**A/N 1- Sorry it took me so long to update.**

**A/N 2- Thanks for the reviews!**

**A/N 3- This chapter takes place two months after the last chapter.**

**A/N 4- Kevin is now 30 and Lucy is 24.**

_Chapter 10- Untitled_

Lucy and Kevin are lying in Kevin's bed, it is around midnight. "We have to work tomorrow," said Kevin.

"Don't remind me."

" Are you gonna stay or go?" asked Kevin.

"I think I will stay tonight."

"Good." With that Kevin put his arm around Lucy, and she laid her head on his chest, and they went to sleep. Around two in the morning Alexis came into Kevin's room.

"Daddy, I had a really bad dream, and I can't sleep." said Alexis.

"Ok, you wanna get in bed with me?" Kevin asked forgetting that Lucy was sleeping next to him.

"But daddy isn't Lucy here?"

"Oh, she is. How about I come and sleep with you?"

"Ok." Kevin went to sleep with Alexis. Kevin got in bed with her then decided to ask her some things. "So, Do you like Lucy?"

"Yeah, she's nice."

"What would you think about me asking her to marry me?"

"I think it would be really cool. She would be like my mommy then, and we could see her all the time. And she would always be here. But daddy, I'm really tired. Could we talk about this in the morning?"

"Sure"

Lucy woke up the next morning, not knowing where Kevin was. So Lucy went to find him. She walked into his kitchen and found his chef Robert cooking breakfast. Miss. "Miss. Camden, I didn't know you were here. Will you be staying for breakfast?"

"No, Robert, I won't be. Have you seen Kevin?" she asked.

"He is in his office."

"Thanks." With that Lucy left to go to Kevin's office. "Hey you"

"Morning, Luce. Did you sleep alright?"

"I would have slept better if you were with me. Where were you, anyways?"

"Alexis had a bad dream, so I went and slept with her."

"That was really sweet of you." Lucy told him. "I need to go home and get ready for work."

"Don't you have something here?" Kevin asked.

"No, all my stuff is at home."

"I guess I will see you later then." With that Lucy walked out the door and down the hall to Kevin's bedroom. She put on her clothes that she had worn the previous day and went back out the door. She kissed Kevin on the way out and told him she would see him at work. Lucy went outside and got into her Lexis and drove home.

Once home Lucy climbed the stairs to go to her apartment. She would have normally used the elevator, but it was out of order. Lucy got up the stairs and unlocked her apartment. She went inside. Lucy took a morning shower and got dressed.

At around nine o'clock Lucy left her apartment. She went by Starbuck's and got a cappuccino, then went to her office building. She parked her car in the parking space with her name on it. She grabbed her Louis Vuitton bag and got out of the car. She saw the guard at the entrance and said "hi". She went to the elevator and pushed the button that matched the floor she was going to.

Once out of the elevator, Lucy saw Mrs. Doiley sitting at her desk. "Good morning, Mrs. Doiley."

" Morning, Ms. Camden. Your lunch meeting was cancelled, so you know. Mr. Maxis is sick."

"Ok, thank you" With that Lucy went into her office and began working.

_An hour earlier at 8 o'clock, at the Kinkirk's_

"Alexis, can we finish our conversation about what we started last night" Kevin asked Alexis as they were eating breakfast.

"Daddy, if you want to marry her that if fine with me. I really like her."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kevin and Alexis finished eating. They went to get dressed. Then Kevin took Alexis to school.

_At 5 o'clock the same day, at the firm _

"Lucy, are we still going out to dinner tonight?"

"If you want, that's fine with me, but I will need to go home and get dressed."

"Good, and if you are going to get dressed make it fancy. We are going to Valentino's (**made this up**)."

"Ok. Pick me up at 7." Lucy kissed him goodbye, then left to go home.

Once Lucy got home she put her hair in curlers and went to her closet to find the perfect dress. Lucy decided on a backless, floor-length, black, Chanel dress, matching Chanel purse, and Chanel heels. She took her hair out of the curlers and left to down. T seven o'clock on the dot, Kevin knocked on her door. She opened the door to find a very attractive Kevin standing there, holding a dozen red roses. "Are those for me?" Lucy asked.

"Yes."

" Come on in, I will go put these in some water, then we can go."

"Ok." Lucy came back five minutes later and grabbed her shawl, and left with Kevin. Lucy got into Kevin's Suburban and left. When they got to Valentino's they were seated right away. They both ordered their food. They had finally finished eating, when the waiter came to take their desert order. They both order desert. The waiter left, then Kevin got up out of his seat, and knelt down in front of Lucy. Lucy covered her mouth knowing what Kevin was doing.

"Lucy, I know our time together has been short and very complicated, but I know in my heart that we are meant to be together, I love you Lucy Camden. So knowing that, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He held out the gorgeous princess cut diamond ring "Please."

"Kevin, I..."

To be continued...

**A/N: I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but I didn't know where else to stop it at. I will try to have the next chapter up soon! Remember, please review!**


	12. I'm In Over My Head

**A/N: I'm back, I've had a major writer's block, but none the less I am back! I am sorry, it took me so long to update, and then I heard the song "Over My Head" by The Fray, and I was inspired.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own 7th Heaven and I never will, but if I did I would bring it back!**

**Summery- Lucy makes her decision on whether or not to marry Kevin.**

**Previous Chapter**

_...then Kevin got up out of his seat, and knelt down in front of Lucy. Lucy covered her mouth knowing what Kevin was doing._

"_Lucy, I know our time together has been short and very complicated, but I know in my heart that we are meant to be together, I love you Lucy Camden. So knowing that, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He held out the gorgeous princess cut diamond ring "Please."_

"_Kevin, I..."_

_**Chapter 11 - I'm In Over My Head**_

Lucy held her breath for a minute. "Yes," she finally breathed.

"You will?"

"Yes." The waiter brought their dessert. They ate it, then Kevin asked for the check and paid the bill. Kevin and Lucy left and went back to Kevin's house. At around midnight, Lucy left Kevin's and went back to her apartment. She looked at the clock, when she got home, and saw that it was 12:15 a.m. Lucy decided to call her parents, since it was a 3 hour time difference.

"Hello?" asked Annie.

"Mom, it's Lucy"

"Hey Luce, is everything alright?"

"Yeah mom, everything is good. I was just calling to tell you Kevin asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"Are you happy?" asked Annie.

"I think so, but I'm a little scared."

"It will all be fine. Have you set a date yet? And where is the wedding going to be held"

"Next summer, and I'm not sure yet. You and dad live in Glenoak, but Kevin and his parents and Family live up here."

"I see, so you don't know yet."

"Nope, I have to go mom, it's really late. Tell dad that I love him, and also tell him my news for me. I love you!"

"I love you too. Night Luce."

"Night Mom." With that they hung up. Lucy went to bed feeling a little better, but deep down she wondered if accepting Kevin's proposal was right.

6:00 a.m.

Beep, beep, beep, went Lucy alarm. Lucy turned off her alarm and went to take a shower. Lucy got out of the shower, picked out a black shirt, a black camisole, and a white blazer, she pulled out a pair of black and white pumps. Then she did her make-up. Luc grabbed a cup of coffee on her way out the door.

Lucy arrived to work at about 7: 30. Lucy thought everyone seemed to be looking at her. And they were. They were looking at her ring that wasn't there yesterday. "Ms. Camden" someone yelled at her. Lucy turned around and saw that it was Kevin's dad Hank. "Mr. Kinkirk."

"Please call me Hank, especially after what happened last night. Congratulations. Kevin told me this morning"

"Thanks." Mrs. Doily was looking at her.

"What happened last night?" Mrs. Doily asked.

"Kevin asked Lucy to marry him." Hank told her. Lucy smiled.

"Well Mr. Kinkirk, How is Ms. Camden going to be able to work here?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hank. Lucy smile now turned into a frown. She was wondering what Doily was up to.

"Well sir, according to office policies, coworkers are not allowed to have a relationship. So therefor either you son or Ms. Camden is going to have to leave." Lucy knew she was right, and that was why Lucy didn't feel right. Lucy knew the rules and so did Kevin, but they chose to ignore then. Lucy now again had to choose between work and love.

"What's going on out here?" asked Kevin coming into the room, they were having their little chit-chat in.

"Kevin, Mrs. Doily was just informing us of the no dating coworkers policy." Hank told him.

"Oh."

"So what's it going to be Mr. Kinkirk? Fire your son or fire Ms. Camden?" asked Doily.

"I.." Hank began.

"Wait." Lucy interrupted. "This is all my fault, not Kevin's I will go."

"No you won't." said Kevin, "I told you, you wouldn't have to leave if anything happened, so technically it's my fault." Lucy slipped the ring off of her finger. "What are you doing, Luce?"

"I need some time" Lucy started.

"You can't do this." Kevin said.

"I need some time," Lucy said again. "I need to think about what I am doing, and I am not going to let you get fired, because this is all you ever talk about. Give me a few days" Lucy said looking around. "All of you. I am going to leave the city for a few days, then I will be back and I will tell you, all of you my decision."

"Luce, don't do this, please..." Kevin started.

" I have to for me, but I promise I will tell you all when I get back. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Kevin told her, " It's me who should be sorry for putting you in a situation like this. Be safe."

"I will," Lucy told Kevin, "Bye."

Lucy went home and packed a couple outfits and she called the airlines. She got a one way ticket to Glenoak. She figured she would just get a ticket to come back when she was ready. Lucy finally boarded her plane. When they were in the air and it was ok for electronics, Lucy pulled out her Ipod and turned on the song "Over My Head (Cable Car)" by The Fray on.

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mindShe's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind  


Three hours later, the plane landed in Glenoak. Lucy grabbed her bags and went to find a cab. Lucy managed to get a cab. Twenty minutes later, the cab pulled up in front of the Camden house. Lucy paid the driver and went up to the front porch. She knocked on the front door. Simon opened the door. "Lucy!" He exclaimed.. "What are you doing home?" He then noticed that there wasn't a ring on Lucy's finger. "Oh, never mind. Come in. Mom, Dad, Lucy's home." Annie came running into the room, "Lucy" she said. "What are you doing home?" Annie then looked at her left hand. "Oh. Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Yeah," Lucy told her. Annie led Lucy to the kitchen, where Eric sat. Annie got them all a cup of coffee. Lucy told them the whole story, and why she was here. " You see, I don't know, I feel like all of the sudden I'm in over my head. And I don't know what to do."

"What is your heart telling you Luce?" asked Eric.

"It's telling me, my job is more important that love, but what does that have to do with anything, dad?"

"It has to do with everything."

"Kevin and I have tried to date before, but he asked me to marry him and I want to, but I can't. Dad, Mom, I don't wanna quit work for love, and I don't want to make Kevin give up what he loves doing."

"Kevin has a daughter, right?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, but what does she have to do with anything?"

"What if you give up work until you all are married and stay home with his daughter. Then you can go back to work at Kevin's firm. Since you all will be married and your name will be on the building and in the book I bet it never said anything about a wife working." Eric told her.

"I never thought of that."

Lucy left Glenoak, three days later. She got into New York at 9:00 a.m. Lucy decided to go to work and tell them all her decision. When she got to the office, she found out everyone was in the staff meeting. Lucy walked down the hall and opened the door. Everybody turned to look when the door opened. "Hi, sorry I am late." Lucy told them. "Someone, please get her a chair," Hank said. "Thank you," said Lucy. Near the end of the meeting Lucy stood up from her chair. "I have an announcement," she said. "I am going to go ahead and tell you all, but I will have a letter on you desk too Hank, don't worry. But, umm.., I have decided to resign from my position here."

"You what?" said Kevin.

"Kevin, we can talk about this later. Anyways, I thought it would be nice, if I just told all of you at once."

"Lucy, you don't have to do this, we can find another way." Hank told her.

"I already found another way. So if you all don't mind, I am going to go. Kevin, would you mind coming with me?"

"No, I wouldn't." When they got out of the conference room, Lucy pulled Kevin into her office, and kissed him.

"Yes, Kevin, I am still going to marry you, and I would like my ring back."

"You can have it back." They kissed. "So what is the way you figured out?" Lucy told him her plan, and he liked it.

**A/N- I hope you all like that chapter. I was also wonder if you all would please review because the last chapter only got 2 reviews and I really didn't know if you all liked it or not, so if you all could please review, I would love it. I love to read your all's input, and it only takes a minute to review, not even that much time if you have high speed internet!**

**Thanks, **

**Brittany**


	13. Christmas Surprise

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been really busy this summer. Anyways this chapter takes place three months after the last chapter. Kevin and Lucy have finally set a date for their wedding, it is to be the second week of June. Lucy doesn't have her apartment anymore, because she didn't have the money to pay for the rent, so she is living with Kevin. Lucy and Kevin have also been fighting a lot, and Kevin thinks Lucy is hiding something from him**

**Disclaimer- I don't own 7th Heaven, but I do own the plot.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 12- Christmas Surprise_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Today is Christmas Eve, and Lucy and Kevin are hanging at his house with Alexis. "I am so excited! It is almost Christmas" exclaimed Alexis.

"Me too," replied Kevin. "It is getting late and you had better go to bed if you want Santa to come."

"Ok! Night daddy, night Lucy"

"Night!" They both replied. With that Alexis went upstairs to go to bed leaving Kevin and Lucy alone. " Alone at last," said Kevin. Lucy just smiled. "Are you ok, you haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine, just stressed out about the wedding, I guess" Lucy told him. Kevin knew she was lying and he was determined to find out why.

"You shouldn't be stressing, you have a wedding planner for that."

"But..." Kevin cut her off.

"I don't want to argue about this again. it seems like all we do is argue."

"No we don't," Lucy began to argue.

"We are getting in an argument again. What is up with you, Luce?" Kevin questioned looking her in the eyes. Kevin had a feeling that something was wrong, and he wanted to know what it was.

"Kevin, my world is falling apart."

"Then tell me what I can do to fix it."

"I don't know. I can't handle not working. I can't handle not having my own place, and my own money. I hate this Kevin, I can't go shopping or anything."

"Lucy I never said you couldn't go shopping. If you wanted to go shopping all you had to do was ask. I have enough money for you to shop. Lucy that is not what's wrong. What's really wrong? I just wanna help."

Lucy took a deep breath and closed her eyes and opened them again. " Kevin, I, I, I am gonna go to bed, night."

"Ok, then I am coming with you." He took her hand and led her to his bedroom, where they went to sleep.

-------------------------------

Next Morning,

Kevin is watching Lucy as she sleeps. When she stirs he gives her a light kiss. "I love you," He whispers to her.

"I love you, too." she replies. They start kissing and before things can go to far Alexis comes into the room.

"Daddy, Daddy Santa came." She says happily.

"Cool, why don't you go and see what you got and Lucy and I will get dressed and join you downstairs"

"Ok!" With that Alexis closes the door and runs down the stairs.

"Shall we?" asks Kevin. Lucy nods and they get dressed.

Kevin takes Lucy's hand and leads her to the couch in the livingroom, and they watch Alexis going through her presents. A few minutes later Kevin gets off of the couch and walks to the tree he bends down and grabs a small package. He hands it to Lucy. Lucy takes it and opens it while Alexis and Kevin are watching her. Lucy is stunned when she sees that it is a gorgeous diamond necklace. "I picked it out," says Alexis.

"It's gorgeous," Lucy tells them. She gives Kevin a kiss as Alexis goes back to playing with her new toys. "I have something for you too."

"Ok, where is it, I can go get it."

"It's right here."

"Where I don't see it..." he stops short wondering what it could be.

"You know how you've been wanting to know what is wrong with me,"

"Yeah, but..."

"Let me finish. I have been really sick lately, so I went to the doctor the other day and I found out some very interesting news."

"What did you find out?"

"Will you please let me finish?"

"Yes," he replies.

"I found out that I am pregnant."

"You are?" Kevin asks in disbelief.

"Yeah." Lucy says smiling.

"I need to go for a walk." Kevin tells her after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you going to come back?" Lucy asks.

But Kevin doesn't reply, he just walks out, and Lucy begins to cry. After about five minutes Alexis comes up to Lucy and asks her if she is ok. Lucy tells her she is fine and that she will be back in a minute. Lucy went and found John and told him to look after Alexis, she said that she had to go somewhere and that Kevin went for a walk. Lucy went upstairs and grabbed one of her duffel bags and threw some clothes in it, and grabbed her travel make-up case. She went down the stairs and opened the door, she went outside to her car and opened the trunk, when she closed the trunk she saw Kevin standing by the car. she looked at him, then opened her car door, she got in and just as she was about to shut the door Kevin stops her. "Why is it that every time something happens you leave?"

"Because I can at least count on them for support."

"Do you really think that they will support you if you are unwed and pregnant?" Kevin asked her.

"I really don't know, but it will be a hell of a lot more than you are giving me." Lucy spat back.

"How dare you say I'm not supporting you. I have done everything for you. I have given you money, a house to live in, food, diamonds."

"I'm not arguing about his anymore. I have to go." Lucy told him.

"You don't have to go, you want to go."

"I do. Now if you will please shut my door so I can leave." She took off her ring and the necklace that Kevin had just given her.

"These are your's," he said trying to giver her back the ring and the necklace.

"I can't take them, I have to go now."

"Luce, please don't leave. I'm sorry." Kevin said trying to get her to stay.

" No you're not, I'm sorry I'm pregnant, but don't take it out on me, you were as much a part of this as I was. I'm also sorry I didn't come to you sooner, I was afraid, afraid of you, afraid of the way you'd act, and I think I was right, you did the exact thing I thought you would do. I figured you wouldn't act this way if I told you on Christmas, but you still did."

"Ok, so maybe leaving wasn't a good idea, but Luce this is my future."

"Well, it's not your future anymore, it's mine. So don't worry about me or the baby. We'll be fine. I'll look you up when the baby is born." With that Lucy closed the door and sped away leaving Kevin looking very upset. He went inside and saw John playing with Alexis. John got up and came to Kevin.

"Is Miss. Lucy ok? She looked very upset." John asked sincerely.

"Yeah, she's fine. Can I get you to look after Alexis for a little while, I will call my mom and have her come over, but just until she gets here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, I did something stupid, and I just lost the one of the most important things in my life." With that Kevin went upstairs, packed a few clothes, and made a few calls. he had to get her back even if it was the last thing he did."

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N- Hoped you all liked it. Please review!**


	14. I'm Sorry

**A/N- Wow! I updated fast for me. Anyways this is a really short chapter, but I believe this chapter needed to happen before I finish the rest.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own 7th Heaven,never have, never will!**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_ Chapter 13- I'm Sorry_**

It has been four months and Lucy is in Glenoak with her parents. She told them that she was pregnant that they accepted the fact. She also told them what had happened with Kevin and they told her not to worry about it. Kevin has tried to call her and he even came to Glenoak to get her back, but she wouldn't speak to or see him. So he went back to New York, but he didn't give up, he kept trying. Lucy is now almost six months pregnant, and is working at a law firm in Glenoak and lives in an apartment. She is also expecting a boy.

_----------------------------------_

_Afternoon on Wednesday_.

Lucy is walking around the promenade. She is looking for some clothes for the baby. She is talking on her cell phone and doesn't notice that someone is stopped in front of her and she runs into that person. She hung up her cell phone then said, "I am so, sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's ok. Lucy?"

Lucy just now realized who the person was. "Kevin."

"I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"I've been really busy and quite frankly I haven't wanted to talk to you." Lucy told him.

"Look Luce, I wanted to tell you how sorry I was, I never meant for any of this to happen. Can we get together later tonight and talk. I'm only in town till Friday."

"I can't, I have stuff to do."

"What about tomorrow?"

"I have to work."

"Is there any time we can get together and talk?" Kevin asked.

"Prolly not, I am really busy and like I said earlier I really don't want to talk to you."

"Lucy, if I could invent a time machine and go back in time I would change what I did. I feel awful for what I did. Will you please give me a chance?"

"I don't have time for this, I really have to go." With that she took off and didn't look back. Kevin stood there speechless. He thought about chasing after her, but then he figured that would make her run farther. He had noticed that her stomach was bigger and he wondered if they were expecting a boy or a girl. He would be happy with either as long as he or she was in his life. he didn't know what he was thinking when he left that morning. He thought maybe he was scared, but not that he would ever admit that, but he felt terrible for running her away. If he could change anything he would change that day.

Lucy didn't want to think about Kevin being in Glenoak. She didn't want to see him and she had tried so hard to avoid him, and yet she ran into him. She hated him for what he did. Lucy was so upset that she didn't finish her shopping, she went back to her apartment instead. She couldn't think about Kevin right know. She knew she still loved him, but she couldn't get over the fact that he had taken off that morning. She felt bad for not telling him about the baby, but she was to mad at him to tell him. But she still wondered why Kevin was in town.

_-----------------------------_

_Thursday morning_

Lucy walked into her office building around 8. She went into her office and closed the door. She had a ton of work to work on. She had taken the day before off and she had a lot to catch up on. Around 9, Lucy went to talk to her secretary about one of her cases. She was shocked to see Kevin standing by her secretary, talking to her. "Sherry, I need the papers for the Renandi case."

"I have then right here," Sherry said as she got up from her desk and walked the papers over to her.

"Morning Lucy, I didn't know you worked here," Kevin told her.

"Well you do now, Mr. Kinkirk. If all will excuse me I need to get back to work." With that Lucy went back into her office. Lucy skipped going to lunch because she was afraid she would run into Kevin again. Sherry told Lucy she was leaving for the day at around 5. Lucy finally finished her work around 7. She told the guards she was leaving. Lucy decided she would grad something for dinner at the promenade. She went to Pete's Pizza. She ordered a slice of pizza and a ice water. When Lucy began eating she noticed that Kevin was there. He came over to her table.

"Mind if I have a seat?" Kevin asked as he sat down.

"Yes I do. Why is it that everywhere I go you seem to follow?" Lucy asked him.

"I haven't tried to follow you, we just happen to be in the same place at the same time."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to forgive me and come home with me. I want to have a life with you. I want our baby to have a family. I want to be there for you and the baby. I have felt awful for the last couple of months. I am so sorry." Kevin told her.

"I just can't forgive you like that. I can't go back with you. I have a life here now," Lucy told him.

"You can have a life in New York, too."

"I'm sorry, I just don't think I can."

"I know I did some terrible things, and god knows I shouldn't have done them, but I did and I have to live with that. But that doesn't mean I don't want you in my life. Alexis misses you too. I didn't tell her about the baby, but I know she would be excited. Now I know this isn't the most romantic place ever, but I am gonna ask you again."

"Don't, Kevin. Don't ask me again, please." Lucy told him. "I need some time, to think about this and if you are truly sorry you will let me have some time."

"I have all the time in the world for you, but I have to leave tomorrow."

"I know your number. I have to go. Bye." Lucy told him as she threw some money on the table and left. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew that she wanted Kevin. She also knew that he never expressed that he was sorry and he was apologizing to her for everything. She knew he loved her and she knew she loved him. She wanted them to be a family, but she was so upset that she didn't know if she could forgive him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review to tell me what you think!


	15. The Decision Finally

**Disclaimer- I don't own 7th Heaven, but I do own the plot.**

**A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have been very busy. I am trying to think of ideas for What's it gonna be: Friendship or Love, but I can't think of anything for it so if anyone have any ideas for that story feel free to e-mail me. This chapter takes place a few days after the last chapter. Lucy has finally made of her mind and this time it's for sure. Also thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!** **It makes my day to read what people think of my stories!!**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 14- The Decision Finally

_Sunday Morning_

Lucy is getting ready to go to church, her dad made her talk to the teen youth group about how hard it was to be pregnant without having a husband and today he was having her talk to the congregation about the difficulties of it. She didn't want to do it but she figured it was the least she could do since her parents stood up for her and accepted the fact she was pregnant. She had thought about what Kevin had said over and over. She wanted to hop on a plane and go see him and tell him that they were having a boy and that she forgave him, but she couldn't fly there because her doctor said not to and she didn't want to call him and tell him.

She finally decided that she would just call him, so she picked up her cellphone and dialed the number she had tried to call so many times. She listened to the ringing on the other line then she heard his answering machine. She decide she would just leave a message. "Hey Kevin, it's Lucy, I've thought a lot about what you said and yeah, umm.. and I don't know yet, well actually I do, but anyways I'm just rambling on , sorry for bothering you. Umm.. well bye." "Why did I just do that?" Lucy asked herself.

_

* * *

Meanwhile in New York_

Kevin was in the shower when he heard the phone ring, he decided that if it was important they would leave a message. He got out of the shower and got dressed and went to wake Alexis up. Every since Lucy had come into his life he had changed his ways and even started to go to church. He went down stairs and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. He looked over at the answering machine and saw it was flashing. He pressed play to see who it could be from. "Hey Kevin, it's Lucy," at the sound of her name he turned to look at the machine, "I've thought a lot about what you said and yeah, umm.. and I don't know yet, well actually I do, but anyways I'm just rambling , sorry for bothering you. Umm.. well bye."

Kevin didn't know what to do about the message, he knew that wasn't something she would normally do. He figured he should call her back. So he checked his caller i.d. to see what number she called from. He pushed redial. He heard her line ring then he heard "Hello?"

" Hey, Lucy, it's Kevin,"

"Oh, hi."

"I got your message."

"It didn't say to call me back."

"Well I did that myself. Are you ok? Is the baby?" Kevin questioned.

"I'm fine, so is the baby. I don't know why I called I just picked up the phone and I started talking and yeah I didn't mean to bother you." Lucy told him.

"It's no bother, I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"I know where you stand on everything, Kev, and trust me I have thought about everything and I want to come up there, but I can't.."

"Why?"

"Because I am too far along to travel, at least that is what my doctor says, and I don't want to risk it and I've already had a really stressful pregnancy as it is, and.."

"Then I will come down there."

"You can't."

"Why can't I ?" asked Kevin.

"because you will miss work and you can't miss work and Alexis is up there and she is in school and you can't pull her out to come down."

"Then she will stay with my parents and when you have the baby she can come down. Then when the baby gets to be a few months old we can go back to New York."

"How can you have this all planned out when you don't even know what I want to do?"

"I just assumed that was how you wanted it."

"I never said I wanted to go to New York. I have to go, I have to get to church. Bye."

"Don't hang up, you are finally talking to me and if you hang up we prolly won't talk again and we really need to talk , Luce"

"I don't know what to tell you, but I really have to go, I am supposed to talk to the congregation today and if I am late my dad won't be happy."

"Promise me you will call me back." Kevin told her.

"I'll try." and with that she hung up.

_

* * *

Wednesday afternoon_

Lucy wasn't feeling to good so she decided that she would take the afternoon off. Lucy was now officially seven months pregnant. She spoke to the church on Sunday and everything went smoothly. Lucy fell asleep on the couch, but was awakened when the doorbell rang. Lucy went to the door and opened it to find Kevin standing in front of her. Before she could say anything Kevin said, "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, I couldn't find a flight."

"You didn't have to come down again."

"Yeah I did, and I want you back and I am not leaving this spot until you tell me you forgive me and take back your ring. I want to be us again, I want to sleep next to you at night, and wake up next to you in the morning and grow old with you, I love you Luce and I am willing to do about anything to prove that."

"Do you want to come in?" was the only thing she asked. She opened the door and he stepped inside closing the door behind him. He followed her to the couch and sat next to her. He took her hand and kissed it and apologized again. "I am so, so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you the rest of my life, I know what it was like for four months without you."

"Kevin, I love you too." with that Kevin pulled her close and kissed her passionately, which was something he had wanted to do for months.

"I am so sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to and I won't do it again, ever I love you too much and this baby I love it too."

"Him"

"You mean we're having a bo y."

"Yeah." He kissed her again.

"I'm gonna take you out to dinner anywhere that is good. I will call and make reservations and I will go to my hotel and change and I will pick you up at seven. Where is a good place to eat at here?"

"The Plaza Hotel has a really good restaurant. It's fancy but it's really good."

"I am staying there so I will stop by and make sure we can get a table."

"You're staying there."

"Yeah."

"Then don't pick me up I will just meet you there"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I will see you at seven."

"Ok, bye, I love you."

"I love you too," and he kissed her as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Lucy took a shower and got dressed. She put on a black calf length dress, that showed off her belly and had a plunging neckline. She put on a silver necklace and did her makeup. She grabbed her Chanel bag on the way out of the house. She got in her car and drove to the hotel.

When Lucy got to the hotel she saw Kevin at the door waiting for her. "You look gorgeous." Kevin told Lucy when he first saw her.

"Thanks, you look nice too."

"Shall we?" Kevin asked extending his hand. Lucy took his hand without any words. They were seated at their table. The waiter came and took their orders. When the waiter left, Kevin took Lucy's hands in his and said, " A couple of months ago you said we were over and you gave me back a ring and a necklace and right now I want to ask you to take them back, First off will you take this necklace back?"

"Yeah."

"Second, Lucy Camden will you take this ring back and will you be my wife?" Kevin waited a few minutes and when she didn't reply Kevin said. "Luce?"

"Oh, Yes, I thought I said that already."

"Good," so he pulled the ring out of his pocket and put it back on her finger where it was supposed to be." Their dinner finally arrived and they ate I t talking about everything the whole time.

"I had better go, Kev, it's getting late"

"Do you want to come up to my room?"

"How about you came over to my apartment, you can even stay the night if you want."

"Ok, I'll do that." They went back to Lucy's house where they were together at last. That night they slept peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you all liked it. There is only going to be between one and two more chapters left. Please remember to review, because it really helps me know if you like it and what I am doing wrong, so please push the light purple button on the bottom! Thanks!!!**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates I have been really busy and haven't had time. I am sad to say that this is the last chapter of this story I have had a huge writer's block and I have also lost my passion to write this! Sorry it is so short, but it ties up all the loose ends. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

** Epilogue**

Lucy and Kevin, with the permission of her doctor, drove back to New York. Lucy had a beautiful baby boy, who was named Lucas Ryan Kinkirk. He was born July 7. He had sandy blond hair and brown eyes. He weighted 8 lbs, 2 ounces. Alexis was thrilled when she found out she was having a little brother.

On September 21, Lucy and Kevin got married. They had a huge ceremony, even the mayor of New York was in attendance. And they lived happily ever after!


End file.
